Rogue
by Masteroth
Summary: A rogue female pirate OOC frees condemned pirates... but then she meets Jack and Will and very mysterious and dangerous things start to happen. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

The sound of singing was filling the stale air inside the fortress of Port Royal. Cutler Beckett was standing on one of the balconies on the first floor, staring down at the scenery below with grey, harsh eyes. In his hand he had the newest declaration from the King of England, a pergament written in throrough gothic letters bearing the King's own seal in red wax. He was reading out loud and his words cut like cutlasses through the flesh and bone of the pirates standing below with the nooses around their necks. As his voice boomed through the monotone pirate song Eve was standing in the eager crowd below, her knee high leather boots planted firmly in the muddy dirt filled with hay strands and horse dung. She was standing a few ten yards from the platform on which the twelve doomed pirates were standing, awaiting their deaths. The people of Port Royal who were surrounding her were all cheering and yelling obsceneties at the captured pirates. In the middle of the platform standing on a barrel was a small boy, also quietly singing his last pirate song. Eve's light brown eyes quickly settled on the hangman whose face was covered by a tightly wrapped bandana to keep his identity safe for possible angered family members or pirate allies. A tingling immediately spread to her fingertips on her right hand, which was hidden inside the cloak that she had found lying in the alley way on her way here. With a small smile she carressed the smooth surface of the cutlass handle... time was almost up. Cutler Beckett's speach was almost over and she saw with an aching heart the faces of the pirates who all closed their eyes, ready for the fall. The hangman had already placed his hand on the handle, which would send them all - including the little boy - to their final destiny. Eve slowly starting walking towards the platform, gently pushing the people aside as she made her way forwards. Her reddish brown shoulder long hair was covering most of her tanned face as she was staring at the ground in front of her moving boots. She quickly found a spot right in front of the hangman to the side of the platform... and as she looked up Cutler Beckett finished his speach and folded the paper as he looked down. The cheering exploded in anticipation and Eve's eyes immediately settled on the hangman whose knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip around the handle. With a roar that drowned in the cheering Eve jumped forwards - before her long boots landed on the platform her cutlass was already drawn, whistling through the air. She caught a glimpse of the fear and surprise displayed in the hangman's blue eyes just before his head was severed from his body by her razor sharp cutlass. An enormous outburst of surprise sounded from the blood thirsty audience as Eve was standing with one boot on the dead body of the hangman, her cutlass raised. All of the pirates had stopped singing and stared incomprehensively at her. As if they couldn't tell if they were dead or dreaming. Eve's light brown gaze settled on the suddenly paled face of Cutler Beckett who seemed to be frozen in time, just staring at her. Then his gaze changed direction and Eve followed his glance with her own - and there, behind the audience were at least twenty red coats making their way through the crowd with their weapons raised. The time to act was now. And Eve raised her sword even more as she ran past all of the pirates and stopped at the other side of the platform. The sound of ropes falling to the ground pierced the screams and yells from the crowd and the pirates stared at the ropes which were now severed from the beam above their heads. For a moment they seemed too paralyzed to move - untill Eve yelled:

"Run!!"

And as rats they scattered, still with their hands bound behind their backs they stormed through the crowd, where several hands tried to grab them and stop them in their path towards freedom. But none were to be stopped. They ran for their lives. Beckett rubbed his face in frustration just before his voice boomed:

"Grab her!", he yelled and the red coats were making their way right towards her. Eve was looking around for an escape route - and that was where she suddenly saw the small boy STILL standing on the barrel... his noose was still around his neck and he was pulling it because the rope connecting it to the beam hadn't been severed completely - a few hemp strands were holding it together. Eve immediately ran to him and cut the rest of the rope - the boy stared at her with an undescribable gratitude and she lifted him down from the barrel, cutting the ropes which bound his small hands behind his back.

"Come with me - we have to get out of here!", Eve said to him and grabbed his hand in her own as she made a graceful jump down from the side of the platform. She had found a route - a small alley way was unblocked and she ran as she had never run before down the muddy alley, the small boy almost dragging after her because his short legs couldn't keep up with her insane pace. Only a small twenty yards behind them were the red coats in close pursuit with their swords raised. They mission had been stated clearly by Beckett - she was to be taken alive. As she and the boy rounded a corner Eve stopped dead in her tracks, her boots skidding forwards in the mud - to her left there was a building made of wood, but a single plank was loose, allowing her to quickly slip into the darkness inside pulling the boy with her. She quickly corrected the plank, silently pushing it into place, erasing her tracks. And seconds later the army of red coats were storming past outside. Eve let out a relieved sigh - but immediately froze as a blade suddenly rested on her shoulder. 

Carefully she let go of the little boy's hand and stuck her hands in the air... closing her eyes she waited for the blow:

"Just kill me - but spare him. He is only a child", she whispered, but opened her eyes as she suddenly heard a quiet, male voice:

"I am not going to kill you... but who are you and what are you doing in my blacksmith?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Slowly Eve turned around, still with her hands in the air - and suddenly the little boy was clinging to her leg under her dark brown skirt:

"Don't harm her!!", his light voice said as he looked up at a man dressed in a white cotton shirt and brown leather trousers. The tanned man frowned... his face was full of soot stains and his dark brown hair was sweaty and clinging to his face. The man immediately lowered the cutlass as he stared at the woman dressed in a tight green shirt and the small boy with a... noose around his neck?? Putting the sword on a table next to him, the man spoke:

"What is going on??", he asked and Eve looked the man deep in the eyes... he looked truly surprised and his question hadn't been hostile in any way. Maybe she could trust him... but she still could draw her sword in half a second if she needed to. She held out her hand:

"My name is Eve... and this is... what is your name, boy?", she asked the kid who was still clinging on to her leg as for dear life. He looked up at her, his medium dark curls covering his head:

"My name is Thomas... you saved me... thank you", the boy said and finally let go of her leg as he stared suspiciously at the much taller man in the gloomy blacksmith.

"My name is Will Turner", the man said and shook Eve's hand firmly. He looked worried. He let his dirty hand wipe away some of the sweat pearls forming on his forehead in the intense heat of the smithy where several red glowing pieces of metal were lying, engulfed in sparks and flames.

"We need shelter", Eve suddenly said and she could see the worry and surprise on Will's face.

"Who are you running from? Beckett's men I suppose... what is with the noose?", Will asked as he studied the female stranger's face... she had fine features, a straight and thin nose... full lips... reddish brown hair... and a cutlass under a cloak - yes, Will noticed the tiny shimmer of metal in the dim light.

"Were you born yesterday? Or are you simply stupid?", Eve spat out in irritation and watched as Will's eyes grew a little bigger. She wasn't scared of him as he was standing there looking like one big question mark. Eve sighed:

"They are hanging pirates today... I guess you would know if you cared. And if you must know, I saved all of them", Eve said as she supported both of her hands on her hips. Will closed his eyes for a few seconds, his mind racing to find a solution. Every red coat in Port Royal would be looking for her... and here she was... in HIS blacksmith... opening his brown hazel eyes he looked at her:

"I DO care... but I just got a big order from the governor... so the last couple of days I have just been here, hammering and working... besides I don't care what happens in Port Royal... I am an outcast here...", Will started, but Eve interrupted:

"So you are working for the enemy, huh? Come on, Thomas, let's go", she said and grabbed the little boy's hand and started to turn around. However a hand suddenly was on her shoulder:

"Wait...", Will said from behind. Eve sighed:

"Why, so you can rat us out?", she asked, but became silent as Will spun her around, grabbing both of her shoulders and stared at her:

"Listen, lady... Eve, whatever... I don't know why you are so angry... you don't even know me, yet you insult me... but none the less I am ready to offer you shelter out of respect for what you did. But don't you treat me like a snitch!", he said and removed his hands from her shoulders. Eve looked kind of surprised... this outburst she hadn't expected. She looked him up and down:

"I'm... sorry... Thank you", she said and removed the nose from the boy's neck... it fell to the ground with a thud. She then looked at this Will Turner again:

"But why?", she just asked. Will scratched his neck:

"Because... I know where you are coming from... I have been on the run too... for piracy as well. When me and Jack were...", he began, but once again Eve interrupted:

"Wait! Jack? Jack Sparrow??", she asked as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes... why?", Will asked and stared at her light brown eyes. A broad smile spread on Eve's full lips and the little boy was smiling as well:

"Jack Sparrow! The legendary captain of the Black Pearl! Do you know him??", Eve asked and swallowed as Will just nodded, smiling.

"I can't believe it...", Eve just said and looked at Thomas who had a big grin on his face. Will let out a small laugh:

"He will be delighted when I tell him this... two people who actually have HEARD of him and even call him captain", Will laughed and shook his head, rubbing his watery eyes. All of the smoke in the blacksmith was starting to spread and get thicker.

"Listen, I have to get back to work before the metal is spoiled. But there is a hatch in the floor hidden under 

the hay pile overthere", he said and pointed towards a donkey standing close to the staircase and the door which led outside.

"You can hide there...", Will said and smiled along with Eve and Thomas.

"Thank you, Will Turner... thank you", Eve said as she grabbed Thomas' hand and walked over the the donkey where she swept the hay to the side - and true enough, there was a hatch. She opened it and both of them crawled down the narrow steps. As Eve was about to close the hatch after her Will was suddenly there:

"Keep quiet... and you are welcome", he smiled and Eve smiled back before closing the hatch. Will quickly put the hay back, covering his fugitives hiding place. He then returned to the smithy where he pulled out the almost white glowing metal - quickly he started hammering on it on his anvil. He didn't even hear the door open in the noise... suddenly a hand was placed on his muscular shoulder, and in surprise he jumped a little. Putting the metal back in the fire he turned around - to face a red coat.

"Why so nervous, Mr Turner?", the red coat asked and tilted his head a bit, staring piercingly at Will. Will just looked at him:

"Well, I didn't hear you come in, sir... what can I do for You?", he asked in a friendly tone of voice. The red coat smiled a false smile:

"Well, you are a known scoundrel... and we have a feeling that you might have encountered... some fugitives?", the man said as he studied the finished horse shoes lying in a bucket next to the smithy. Will shook his head:

"I am sorry, sir, but I have not", Will said as he started hammering again - however the red coat grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping Will in his tracks:

"Then would you please explain to me what THAT is doing here?", the man said as he pointed at the noose lying on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Will felt the sensation of panic spread throughout his body… how could he have forgotten that noose? And he knew that Thomas and Eve could hear every word being said in the blacksmith due to the thin planks of the floor, including the hatch. What to do? Will swallowed discretely and turned his soot spotted face towards the red coat again:

"Well, if you must know… my attempt failed…", Will said and a confused, yet curious look was displayed on the red coat's pale face. A short laughter could be heard from the other soldiers who were standing in the background, carefully listening to the interrogation. The red coat in command who was standing almost nose tip to nose tip with Will tilted his head a bit:

"So you are saying that you tried to hang yourself, Turner? Probably because Miss Swann, oh I'm sorry – Miss Norrrington - didn't want you?", the red coat spat and Will could feel his knuckles turn white as he dug his own nails into his palms, forming fists. The red coat let out a loud laugh – the rest of his pack joining in. Will just nodded:

"You sure know other people's business, sir… Now, the governor is waiting for his swords, so if You please…", Will started, but suddenly a hand grabbed his collar and he was pulled close to the red coat, who just stared at him with cold, blue eyes:

"One – you are not the type to commit suicide, Turner.. you'd rather go pirating, wouldn't you? And number two – THAT is a child's noose… your fat head wouldn't fit it. So I am asking you again – where are they?", the red coat hissed under his breath in a monotone voice. Will's eyes grew a little wider as he stared directly into the face of the soldier. His cover was blown… now there was no turning back.

"I don't know where they are", Will just said – but slumped to his knees as a fist hit him in solar plexus, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Coughing Will got up on all fours, one of his dirty hands covering the place where he had been hit by the hard blow from the red coat. Kneeling down the red coat grabbed a hold of Will's half long dark brown hair and forced him to look him in the eyes:

"You are lying, Turner. Where are they?", the red coat spat and pulled Will to his feet. A slight moan escaped Will's lips as the red coat pushed him forwards into the small crowd of soldiers, who caught him and grabbed his arms. The commanding officer now walked to and fro on the floor as he asked Will again:

"This is the last time I will ask you, Turner… WHERE… ARE… THEY?!", he hissed, but the only response he got was a shake of the head from Will. He would never rat them out, as Eve had put it.

"Very well…", the red coat said as he nodded to his lower ranking soldiers. A laughter spread amongst them as one of them suddenly kicked Will in the back of the knee, making him slump to his knees again with a cry of pain. Before Will knew it a boot hit him hard in the ribs, making him fall to the side. His head was spinning as his vision blurred… as he opened his hazel eyes again he was staring at the planks, several hay strands clinging to his swety face. Another kick sent Will flying into the bottom of the smithy, making sparks fly. With a great effort Will turned onto his stomach and let out an air-deprived cough… small spatters of blood hit the planks. Now he was pulled to his feet and his arms were held behind his back while one of the soldiers was holding up Will's head by a hard grasp of his hair. It smarted in Will's scalp as the officer approached him:

"Ready to talk yet, pirate?", he just said, and before Will could answer another fist hit him right in the abdomen… Will's knees immediately buckled… The red coat simply laughed. He then looked around in the blacksmith – then stared at his men with an index finger on his lips:

"Well, he's not going to talk… KILL HIM!", he yelled and Will's eyes grew wide.

"STOP!!", someone suddenly yelled and Will's head shot up – it was Eve. The hatch was wide open and her upper body was showing.

"No, Eve, run!", Will yelled, but another hit in his abdomen silenced him. Eve crawled up from the hatch:

"Leave him alone! I threatened him to hide us… me….!!", Eve said and drew her cutlass when the officer approached her:

"US?", he asked as he circled around her, his own sword also drawn. Eve closed her eyes…

"No, me…", she said even though she knew that it was already to late – and she heard Thomas' cry when he was pulled up from the darkness of the shelter.

"Hurt him and I WILL kill you", Eve said as the officer let go of Thomas, who again immediately clung to her leg. She then looked at Will, whose head was dangling… with great effort he looked up at her and Thomas.

"I'm sorry", Eve whispered as she put down her sword – she didn't stand a chance right now… and if she tried they would kill Turner. Immediately she and Thomas were overpowered by the rest of the soldiers.

"Put them in lock-up… they will hang soon enough. G'day, Turner", the officer said as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

As Eve, Thomas and Will were led, partially dragged, down the dimly lit hallways of the cellar of the fortress the soldiers were all cheering – very proud of their newest capture. Beckett would definitely be pleased that they had caught not only the rogue pirate lover but also one of the pirates AND Will Turner, who Beckett had hated right from the moment he had laid eyes on him. Not to mention the joy that Norrington would feel when he saw his biggest rival behind barres, awaiting the noose. The wax candles decorating the rocky walls started to flicker when the group passed by – and the soldiers came to a hold next to the nearest empty cell, turning their prisoners around and making them face their new home… behind solid iron barres. Will didn't like this one bit… he felt frustrated and helpless. He felt as if he really had let Eve and Thomas down… like a snitch. Even though deep down he knew that he hadn't. He had tried his best… it just hadn't been good enough. Will bit his lip as the officer took the bundle of keys from the dog, which immediately came running – curious by the noise and the well known foot steps. Shoving the key in the big lock the red coat turned towards Will:

"Well, enjoy your stay… it will be short. Tomorrow morning you are facing the hangman's noose… don't worry, we got a new one", he said as he stared angrily at Eve, remembering clearly how she had severed the hangman's head from his body in the middle of the ceremony.

"Aren't we to be read our rights?", Eve said as she stared back at the red coat, who just tilted his head with a skew smile on his dry lips:

"You have none, bitch", he just said as he violently shoved her into the cell, where she landed on the hay covered floor with a light thud. Will immediately started squirming in the soldiers' grasp:

"You have no heart…! Sir!", Will hissed as he was shoved inside the cell as well. Losing his balance he landed right beside Eve on the dirty floor. Seconds later Will caught Thomas, who had also been thrown inside the cell with a loud laugh from the soldiers.

"Sing him a good lullabye, it will be his last", the officer said as he turned the key in the lock, making the mechanism inside give a loud 'smack' as it trapped Will, Eve and Thomas inside the cell.

"You bastard!! I swear you will be dead by dawn!", Eve burst out as she got to her feet and grabbed the barres, staring directly into the face of the officer, who merely let out a sarcastic laugh:

"I think you've got it reversed, miss. YOU will be dead by dawn… don't forget", he whsipered and winked at her before turning on his heels, sticking the bundle of keys in the dog's mouth and left with his men.

"Oh, I won't forget…", Eve hissed as she turned around to face Will and Thomas. The sight that met her actually warmed her heart – Will was crouching on the floor, holding Thomas in his arms, stroking his curly hair as he whispered something incoherent. For a moment she just stared at them… obviously Thomas was upset… when she listened carefully she thought she could hear small sobs coming from the small boy. Joining them on the floor, Eve reached out her hand to stroke Thomas' head… for a few seconds she hesitated… she had never really experienced something like this before. But none the less her hand started playing carefully with Thomas' curls as she stroked his head. Teary eyed the boy looked up at her:

"I want my mommy", he just said and buried his face in Eve's chest. For a moment she froze… but then something inside her gave in and she cuddled him and held him tight. Will looked at her and smiled a sad smile… there was awfully quiet… as Will looked around he noticed that they were actually the only ones here. Except the dog. From the cell next to their own Will was able to get his hands on a dirty duvet through the barres and pull it into their own cell… carefully he wrapped it around Thomas' shivering body:

"You should sleep… here, use this as a pillow", Will said as he pulled off his white cotton shirt and folded it, reaching it to Eve. She couldn't help but notice Will's muscular, hairless torso… but she grabbed the shirt and helped Thomas lay down on the hay covered by the duvet and with his head resting on the shirt. For a moment both Will and Eve just looked at Thomas as he squirmed a bit and then placed his small hands under his chin. A few minutes passed… and incredibly enough Thomas was vast asleep.

"Thank you", Will whispered to Eve, who just stared at him questioningly:

"For what?", she asked as her glance explored his upper body once more. Will merely smiled:

"For being so kind to Thomas… he needed it", Will said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. For a few seconds Eve just stared at Will's sad hazel eyes… and slowly she leaned towards him. He leaned towards her as well – it was as if everything happened in slow motion. And their lips met in a deep kiss. She placed her hand on his naked shoulder and pressed him into her chest – and she could feel how his heart beat started to escalate as he grabbed both of her shoulders and hugged her tightly, brushing his lips against hers. As their lips parted they were both gasping for air and Eve looked at him:

"You need some kindness too", she smiled and bit her lip lightly as she started to take off her green, low cut 

shirt.

PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU!

COPYRIGHT 2008


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue CHAPTER V

Will kind of froze as the woman in front of him slowly pulled off her shirt… his glance followed her hands as they moved upwards, pulling the shirt with them, exposing her smooth stomach and... Will gulped.  
Swallowed as he stared at a pair of perfectly shaped, naked breasts – nipples already erect. And he could feel how it stirred in his leather trousers… he didn't know how to handle this situation… he had never been with a woman before. Not even Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Thoughts were racing inside Will's head… somehow he felt like this was wrong – but when he thought about it logically his heart told him to go for it. Elizabeth was out of his life, like she had vanished off the face of the earth. Plus he would be hanged tomorrow… shaking his head as if to clear his mind he noticed that Eve was just staring at him:  
"What's wrong, Will?", she asked as she gently massaged his hard, muscular shoulders. The feeling of his smooth skin under her fingertips made her shiver. Will tried to avoid eye contact:  
"I… I don't know…", he started, but Eve interrupted him:

"Don't you want me?", she asked as she pressed him against her, making her soft breasts brush his chest. Will couldn't help but gasp a little:  
"Yes… yes, I want you…!", he whispered under his breath as he suddenly pressed his full lips against Eve's in a deep kiss. Eve wasn't an inexperienced woman, yet not too experienced either… Will hugged her tight as she slid her tongue inside his mouth – their tongues played catch as Eve's hand suddenly rested on the bulge in Will's trousers. He jumped slightly, which made her let out a tiny giggle:  
"Easy there…", she smiled as she started rubbing his groin, massaging it teasingly. She could clearly hear his breathing getting heavier. Breaking a kiss Eve let her tongue slide down Will's jaw line and down the side of his neck, biting him lightly… she could feel him shivering and the bulge in his trousers was rock hard. Suddenly Will grabbed both of her shoulders, removing her mouth from his neck.  
"What are you doi….", Eve started, but this time it was Will's turn to interrupt – but not with words. With a strong, yet gentle grasp, he laid Eve down on her back as he let his tongue circle around her erect nipples. A surprised moan escaped Eve as she spread her legs in reflex to Will's soft touch.  
"Please…", Eve moaned lightly and reached out for Will's trousers and started to unbutton them, but he pulled away lightly. Placing his warm hands on her knees he spread her legs further and got down on  
all fours. Eve closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt Will's tongue lick her passionately… only a few seconds passed before she couldn't handle it no more, and she grabbed a hold of Will's hair and  
pulled him up, whispering in his ear:  
"Take me, Will", she moaned and swallowed hard as she felt the tip of his manhood touch her wet opening. He rubbed against her, teasing her and they were both breathing hard and fast. Finally he started to  
penetrate her… a muffled moan came from Eve as she tried to keep her voice down in order not to wake up Thomas. Will's rock hard member slid inside her and they both let out a gasp of ecstasy as Will started to pick up the pace. They moved in sync as he slid in and out of her, biting her ear lobe – she could hear his fast breathing in her ear and she bit her lip as she dug her nails into Will's back.  
Moving faster and faster she was starting to reach her climax and so was Will… pearls of sweat were trickling down his tanned forehead and as their lips met in a fierce kiss she could feel how Will's abdomen  
started to cramp – and so did hers. Will placed his palm over Eve's mouth as she climaxed and arched her back while letting out a rather loud moan – Will gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress a groan of pure pleasure as he came inside of her. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and he thought he saw stars… sweating he collapsed on top of Eve, who immediately hugged him tight. He was still inside her and she smiled a big smile as she caressed his face. Again they kissed passionately and gained deep eye contact, just smiling at each other, letting their breathing and heart beat get practically back to normal.  
"OH, I didn't need to see THAT!", a voice suddenly burst out and both Will and Eve jumped – someone was standing outside the cell in the dim light, just an outline. Immediately Eve covered her breasts as Will frantically pulled his trousers back up.  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!", Will said as he took Eve's green shirt and gave it to her, standing in front of her, hiding her naked upper body from whoever this stranger might be.  
"Why, all the time we've spent together and ye don't even recognize my voice, how insulting is that…", the male figure said as he stepped into the light – first a rum bottle showed up, then an arm and finally…  
"Jack Sparrow!", Eve burst out as she pulled her shirt over her body.  
"Captain… Jack Sparrow", Jack said as he took a slurp from the rum bottle and stared at her:  
"That's a nice set of…", he started, but Will interrupted him:  
"Jack!", he said in a harsh tone of voice and then a smile spread on his lips:  
"How did you get down here?", Will asked as he grabbed the iron bars. In the meantime Thomas had woke up and just sat there in the hay staring incomprehensively at his big idol:  
"Captain Sparrow!", his light voice said and Jack exposed his silver and gold teeth in a large smile as he clinked the bottle against the bars:  
"In the flesh, son! Finally someone who knows how to address me name", Jack said and smiled at the boy who looked completely unaware if he was awake or dreaming.  
"Why are you here?", Eve suddenly said as she stepped up next to Will and looked at the infamous captain of the Caribbean. Jack tilted his head a bit as he fondled one of his beard strands:  
"Let's say it's a matter of leverage", he just said.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANX!  
COPYRIGHT 2008


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

Both Will and Eve frowned at Jack's words… 'a matter of leverage'… Oh God, what did he want now, Will thought immediately. Jack always wanted SOMETHING... except just rum. Thomas was up on his feet and quickly joined Will and Eve by the iron bars which seperated them from this great ruler of the Caribbean sea.

"What do you mean 'leverage'?", Eve asked in a suspicious tone of voice, but before Jack could answer, Thomas butted into the conversation:

"Is the Black Pearl real?", he asked in his light voice as he almost jumped up and down in anticipation. Jack let out a laugh as he took another gulp of the rum:

"More than real, tiny one... what be yer name?", Jack asked and Thomas' eyes were almost sparkling with joy that the captain had actually asked his name:

"My name is Thomas. I'm a pirate too!", the small boy shrieked and Eve and Will immediately shushed him:

"Not so loud, Thomas... downhere there are soldiers everywhere", Will said, but Jack interrupted:

"Actually most of them are sleeping... by a bottle in the back of their heads", he smiled and started studying the barres as if he had never seen such things before. He let one of his dirty fingers trail down the middle bar and seemed lost in own thoughts. Will and Eve just looked at each other.

"Please answer the question, Jack", Will said and stared at his former captain, who seemed to snap back to reality. Jack tilted his head:

"Well, it wasn't THIS rum bottle of course... I brought empty ones", he smiled and looked at Thomas:

"How old are you... pirate?", he asked and Thomas was jumping up and down again.

"Jack!!", Will spat out and Jack's head snapped up again and he looked at Will's hazel eyes:

"What??", Jack just said and put his index finger in the air, waving it around as usual as if to measure the wind and find a direction.

"What leverage??", Will asked and this time Jack's eyes sparkled:

"Well, the leverage of a bench versus iron barres of course – we've been there before, haven't we, William?", Jack grinned and suddenly slipped back into the shadows. Eve looked at Will:

"What on earth is he talking about?", she asked and jumped a little as a solid leg of a bench was suddenly shoved under the barres. Will had a big smile on his face:

"Long story... see for yourself", he smiled and put an arm on Eve's back as he took three steps backwards, pulling the eager Thomas with them. Jack was now standing by the barres, looking at the bench which was in a forty-five degree angle, its leg caught under the barres. Eve's eyes grew wider – what was going on?? Carefully, very carefully, Jack put the rum bottle down on the floor by the wall and then proceeded to the bench – he got behind it and put one of his boots up on the hovering end of the bench.

"Ready to get moving?", Jack asked and all three of them nodded. Jack then jumped up on the bench with all of his force – a little wobbly due to the rum – but none the less his weight forced the bench to come back down and the whole wall of barres was lifted off its hinges and smashed into the ground, making dust spread everywhere.

"Wow!!", Thomas burst out as he ran outside the cell and hugged Jack's leg. Jack froze as he stared at Thomas, who was clinging on to him like a leech.

"Umm... can any of ye get it off?", Jack merely said, even though a big smile spread on his lips.

"It's time to get moving – someone must've heard that", Jack said and winked at Will, who immediately grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her outside in the hallway. Eve seemed to be frozen:

"How did you know that the bench could do that?", she asked and looked from Jack to Will. Will smiled:

"Because I built this jail... and I've busted out Jack once before", he just said as he they joined Jack and Thomas. They needed to get moving, but Will was still a little suspicious:

"Why are you doing this, Jack? What is in it for you?", he asked and Jack simply smiled:

"What's in it for me? The freedom of the woman who rescued my friends. It was a brave thing to do, Eve Dreyans", he said and carefully made Thomas let go of his leg. Eve frowned:

"How do you know my name??", she asked. In the same second the sound of running boots could be heard – and all four of them stared in the direction of the sound:

"I might explain later", Jack said as he grabbed Thomas' hand and started running in the opposite direction of the sound. Eve and Will followed:

"Might?!", Eve burst out, but was shushed by all three of them – they ran as fast as their boots could carry them towards the next staircase. Jack had his cutlass drawn – the rest of them were weaponless. Not too good odds... they reached the staircase and Jack and Thomas almost tumbled up the stairs closely followed by Eve and Will, who were holding hands. As they reached the final steps the early sunlight stared to pour in and they were suddenly standing on the wall of the fortress staring down at the square. There were no passage way down... none. But there was a door on each side of them on the wall, which one to pick???

"Jack??", Will said in a worried to of voice, but Jack waved him off.

"We'll just that a door that...", he started, but suddenly two voices boomed:

"Hold!!"

In each door was a red coat... swords drawn

COPYRIGHT

Please R&R – Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

"Damn pirates! Lay down your weapon!", one of the red coats yelled as he pointed his cutlass at Jack, who just wrinkled his nose as if he had smelled something really bad.

"And really bad eggs…", Jack mumbled as he raised his cutlass even higher. Eve and Will were looking from side to side at the two red coats standing in each their entrance… which would have been their escape route. Now they were trapped on the wall of the fortress… a bunch of people were standing below on the square, looking at the scene, and cheering and hollering. Jack sent them a shimmering smile… he loved an audience.

"Jack?!", Will said nervously as he looked from one red coat to another… very soon there would so many more of them. However the soldiers didn't have their pistols ready – they were to be captured alive again – in order for everyone to see an example be stated. Piracy was a deadly crime… and according to Beckett and Norrington the inhabitants of Port Royal better learn it. Or they would hang.

"What, Will?", Jack just said as he snapped his head to the side and stared at Will and Eve, who both were holding Thomas tight. Will frowned:

"Do something!", Will said and fumbled through his pockets for any kind of weapon – or just a rock, whatever hard would do. But his pockets had been emptied before he had been imprisoned along with Eve and Thomas. Jack smiled a skew smile as the two red coats started to advance on the four of them, clumped together on the middle of the wall.

"Ready for a drink?", Jack merely said and smiled at Eve and Will, winking at the young Thomas. Eve looked completely flabbergasted – how could he be talking about rum NOW… he WAS holding the half-empty rum bottle in his left hand and his cutlass in the other. But this wasn't something they could drink their way out of, Eve thought. Will just stared at Jack, utterly confused:

"Jack, this is not the time to…"

That was all he managed to say before a hard shove in the back sent both Will, Eve and Thomas flying off the wall, diving towards the crystal blue surface of the Caribbean sea on the North side of the wall. Eve let out a surprised shriek while Thomas was screaming in terror, as they fell faster and faster. Rocks in the water was already to be seen and they grew bigger and bigger in their field of vision. They would be extremely lucky to miss them. Jack might have sent them to their deaths. Will pressed his legs together and Eve did the same as they grabbed a hold of Thomas while in the air – and with a loud splash they broke the surface of the cool water.

For a moment everything stood still – a blue vision told Will, that Eve and Thomas had landed safely… in the light blue water Eve's reddish brown hair was raised like a crown above her head and her complexion changed from tanned to pale. For a few seconds the beauty of this mermaid like creature overwhelmed Will – and that was when he felt the pain. A splash sounded again as all three of them broke the surface again, gasping desperately for air – Eve had a good hold on Thomas, who couldn't swim, cradling him in her arms. Will emerged above the surface once more and gained eye contact with Eve. Immediately she could see that something was wrong.

"Will??", she said and swam closer to him dragging Thomas with her. Will suppressed a grimace of pain and his ears couldn't even hear Eve's shriek when she noticed the red water surrounding Will. With a gasp Eve grabbed a hold of Will's collar as he started to sink again – and she put his head on her chest along with Thomas' as she laid partly on her back in the water.

"Jack!!! Jack!!", Eve yelled as her glance travelled upwards – on the wall high above Jack was fully engaged in a sword fight with the two red coats. Eve bit her lip and gathered all of her lung capacity:

"JACK!!!", she screamed and she could blurrily see his dreadlocked head turn to look down on her. And with a powerful jump Jack was off the wall, headed for the ocean in a dreadful pace – his cutlass and rum bottle still in his hands. With a loud splash he landed about seven yards from Eve, Will and Thomas…. For five terrifying seconds Eve waited for him to emerge from the water… time passed… hours seemed to pass… but THERE he came, Jack Sparrow – the ruler of the Caribbean sea. His head popped up through the silent surface of the emerald water, his red bandana soaked along with his dark brown dreadlocks. A goofy smile was on his face as he put the rum bottle to his lips and swallowed – with a cough he spat it back out and stared angrily at the bottle:

"Bloody… Salty…. Stupid… Water…!!", he grimaced and threw the bottle away.

"Jack!", Eve yelled and she finally managed to gain eye contact with the captain, who looked rather irritated:

"What is it?", Jack mumbled as he stared longingly at the place in the water where the bottle had landed. Eve tried hard to swim closer to Captain Sparrow, but she was almost sinking with all that weight on her chest:

"Will is hurt….!!! And Thomas can't swim! You've doomed us all!", Eve hissed as she pushed Thomas into Jack's arms. He unwillingly accepted the small boy, who was coughing up salt water. Jack then looked pretty offended:

"Doomed ye? Then what is THAT?", Jack asked and pointed clumsily to the west…. Eve followed the invisible line of his index finger and… a big ship with black, ragged sails was no more than one hundred yards from them.

A smile appeared on Eve's now pale face:

"Help me – Will has passed out!", she said and Jack grabbed a hold of one of Will's arms as they swam towards the bow of the Black Pearl. Jack noticed the red trail in the water after Will… and he felt more than just guilty. He had aimed the best he could… with a snort Jack concentrated on reaching the ship – and they soon did. Ropes were immediately thrown down and several crew members crawled down and helped getting everyone aboard. With a splash Eve landed on the deck, so did Thomas and Jack – and then Will was carefully carried over the railing and placed on the deck as well. Quickly a small pool of dark red blood spread from Will's left leg…

"Oh my god!", Eve burst out as she saw the small tip of bone sticking out through Will's leather trousers.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANX!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

Thomas let out a small shriek as he saw the bloody tip of bone, and Eve immediately shielded his vision… this wasn't for children. With a caring tone of voice Eve asked Thomas to go look around on the ship – and so he did, walking wobbly after the shock of the fall and the sight of blood. Jack got down on his knees, looking down on the unconscious Will:

"We have to get off those trousers", Jack said as he fondled one of his beard strands, consumed by thoughts and surprisingly enough - guilt. He wasn't used to that feeling… it didn't feel very comfortable. Eve looked up at Jack with an almost burning gaze:

"How could you do that?! He could have died!", she hissed and suddenly her flat hand hit Jack right on his cheek, snapping his head to the side. Eve was breathing heavily with anger and just pierced the captain with her light brown glance as he turned his head towards her again. Jack corrected his jaw a little as he was looking at her… he didn't even feel angry or offended. He had deserved that smack.

"But he didn't die, did he? Actually he's lucky, lady! It was my only option and ye know it!", Jack said in a low tone of voice as his glance pierced Eve right back. She blinked a couple of times in surprise… actually Jack was right, she realized. They had all been lucky… Will was less fortunate, but at least he HAD indeed survived.

"I'm sorry… you are right… I just can't stand to see him hurt!", Eve said as she offered her hand to the legendary captain as an apology. Jack hesitated for a few seconds, but then he grabbed her hand and they shared a wet and firm hand shake.

"I can't stand seeing him hurt either… he's like a little brother to me…", Jack mumbled as he drew his cutlass from his belt. The pool of blood was slowly growing bigger – they had to act now, Jack thought. And with that thought in mind he stuck the blade of the cutlass up into the leg of Will's leather trousers. Carefully Jack slid the blade upwards, splitting the rough leather as if it was butter… the sight which met them made Eve turn her head away with a small gasp.

"He has an open shin fracture…", Jack said as he cut off the bottom of the leather trousers, exposing Will's broken shin. Eve swallowed hard:

"I can see that, captain", she just said as she closed her eyes. Her heart seemed to be hurting…

"Mr Gibbs!!!", Jack suddenly yelled, making Eve jump a little. The old grey-bearded man came running and kneeled down next to Jack:

"Oh, this bodes ill, Jack…", he started, but Jack interrupted him:

"Indeed, now gimme yer rum!", he said and Gibbs looked shocked for a few seconds before handing over the bottle. Jack popped the cork and put the bottle neck to his nose, sniffing it with closed eyes before mumbling:

"I'm sorry", to the bottle – he then poured all of it out over Will's shin – and with a scream Will jolted up into a sitting position. Both Eve, Jack and Gibbs grabbed a hold of Will's shoulders to keep him steady as Jack poured the last couple of rum drops into the wound. Will's head snapped backwards in pain and he gritted his teeth as a loud moan escaped his lips. Pearls of sweat and salty sea water were dripping from Will's forehead and his vision seemed to be blurry from the pain and the shock. Jack grabbed Will's jaws and forced him to look at him:

"Now, William… this is gonna hurt… but we have to get the bone back into place", Jack said and the terror was on display in Will's hazel eyes, which were forming small tears from the searing pain in his shin.

"Are ye ready?", Jack asked as he looked at Will with worry in his kohl-rimmed eyes. Will breathed heavily and swallowed hard – but he finally nodded.

"Here, bite down on this", Eve said as she tore off her green shirt and stuffed it gently into Will's mouth. Not to muffle his screams of pain, but to protect his teeth and make him endure the pain more easily. Will nodded with the cloth in his mouth as he sent Eve a grateful, yet agonized smile. Eve stroked Will's cheek and then she nodded to Jack. The captain placed his right hand carefully on the wound and put his thumb on the tip of bone… and then he pressed on it as hard as he could. Will screamed behind the cloth and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain exploded like lightning bolts throughout his body. He had never felt such pain before. Unless you count heart ache. Suddenly a sickening 'click' sounded and immediately Jack let go of Will's shin – Will stopped screaming and let out a moan instead.

"The bone is in place", Jack said and also stroked Will's feverish cheek.

"But we have to get ye to the doctor in Tortuga… it's a one day trip. Stay in the shade, if the wound catches an infection ye'll be a dead man, Will", Jack said caringly and then looked up at Gibbs while Will nodded, completely exhausted.

"Mr Gibbs, would you bring me bandages please!", Jack said and quickly Gibbs scurried off.

"Oh, and a bottle of rum!", Jack added and immediately Will spat out Eve's shirt:

"No! It hurts so bad!", he said and Jack tilted his head:

"It's not for you, moron – it's for me!", Jack said and ruffled Will's wet, dark brown hair with a smile. Mr Gibbs returned with his arms full of white linen strands:

"I couldn't find any bandages, Cap'n, so… I shredded yer bed clothes…", he said and blushed a little.

"Bugger….", Jack mumbled, but he was still smiling to Gibbs' big relief.

"Anything for William", Jack said as he took the linen from Gibbs and handed it to Eve:

"You have gentle hands… wrap it tight, but not too tight and…", Jack started, but Eve interrupted him:

"I KNOW how to dress a wound, Captain Sparrow", she just said as she started to wrap the linen pieces around Will's shin. Jack merely smiled and popped the cork from the fresh rum bottle and put it to his lips, gulping down four big slurps.

"Then I will leave this to ye", Jack said and got up, heading for the steering wheel along with Gibbs – they had to get to Tortuga fast.

Eve looked down at Will, who was resting on his elbows:

"Thank you…", Will said and grimaced as she wrapped the linen around his broken shin. Eve paused for a few seconds and looked at him:

"For what?", she asked as she studied Will's tanned, sweaty face.

"For saving my life", Will said and added:

"I owe you, Eve"

Eve smiled and shook her head:

"You owe me nothing, Will…", she said as she finished up the wound and made a knot, pressing on the wound.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

Sitting on the edge of the captain's bunk in his quarters Eve was looking down at Will who was looking back at her heavy-lidded and with an exhausted look in his hazel eyes. Will's injured leg was resting on a pillow, which kept his leg a little higher than his heart in order to stop the bleeding. Eve was carefully stroking Will's cheek, feeling her heart beat… for him. This confused her – she hadn't felt this way with anyone before. Her thoughts were racing to figure out what this feeling in her chest could be… and her eyes grew a little wider as she realized it… she was in love. Will had noticed her kind of surprised facial expression:

"What is wrong, Eve?", he asked in a worried tone of voice and for the first time in her life Eve felt her cheeks burn as an almost scarlet colour spread throughout her entire face. Will was just staring at her and the silence was piercing Eve's ears. What to answer? She swallowed:

"It's… nothing. You should rest", Eve said as she grabbed Will's hand as if to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"I don't believe you, Eve… tell me what is on your mind", Will almost whispered as he looked at her with an almost sad glance. Eve tried to smile, but suddenly nervousness spread like a canon ball made rings in the water… she looked at him shyly:

"I… there's nothing wrong, Will… except… well, it depends on you", Eve stammered as she watched the perplexed look in Will's eyes. For a few seconds there was silence. Eve sighed as she looked down on Will who was lying there defenseless on the bunk which was missing all of the bed clothes. Will was still staring at her inquiringly and finally Eve felt her mind give in:

"I'm in love with you, Will", Eve said and her heart seemed to twitch as she watched his eyes grow wide.

"How're ye doing?!", Jack's voice suddenly boomed from the double doors, which had been opened without Eve noticing. In surprise Eve jumped up from the bunk and faced the captain, who was leaning clumsily against one of the doors with a half-empty rum bottle in his right hand.

"Afternoon… Cap'n…. I… we….hello", Eve stammered and felt like hitting herself hard in the head for sounding so incredibly stupid… she felt like a little school girl in Will's presence. Even though she had never been to school. Jack looked a little surprised – Eve used to be so well articulated. He frowned a little:

"Have ye nicked me rum?", Jack asked and staggered over to the chest of drawers where he pulled out one of the drawers – no, all of the bottles were still there. Puzzled Jack tilted his head and opened his mouth to start asking questions, but Will beat him to it:

"How far to Tortuga, Jack?", Will asked as he sent Eve a smile. Jack waved his right index finger in the air in a kind of spastic movement and stared at the ceiling while he was thinking. Then he seemed to be present again:

"Actually we'll reach the harbor in few minutes, dear William. Ye look a little feverish… are ye alright?", Jack asked as he studied Will's blushed and sweaty face.

"I'm alright, Jack…", Will said as he got up on his elbows. But suddenly he fell back down with a moan – both Eve and Jack jumped. Eve immediately put her cheek on Will's forehead to feel his temperature…

"He's burning up, Jack!", Eve burst out and Jack quickly turned around and left the cabin. He ran wobbly to the steering wheel and yelled across the deck:

"CAST OUT THE ANCHOR, DAMN SCALLYWAGS! STRETCHER HERE NOW!!", Jack almost screamed and immediately the crew ran to and fro, taking down the ragged sails, casting out the anchor - and the Pearl came to a hold in the harbor of Tortuga. Ragetti and Pintel came running with a homemade stretcher and placed it by the steering wheel.

"Not here, idiots – in the cabin!", Jack said and the stretcher was brought inside the captain's quarters. Jack followed. Will was carefully moved from the bunk onto the stretcher and Eve grabbed one of the handles and helped carry Will outside on the deck. Staring down at the feverish Will, Eve could feel salty tears starting to form in her eyes and Jack's words resounded in her head – "If the wound catches an infection ye'll be a dead man, Will"… She couldn't even think that thought – it was too painful.

"Down the bridge, says I!", Jack yelled and the stretcher was carefully carried down the bridge onto the big harbor bridge below. Eve was almost stumbling on the steps of the small bridge – her mind was in turmoil. Quickly Jack, Eve, Ragetti and Pintel were standing on the white sandy beach of Tortuga with the stretcher between them. Jack led the way and they almost ran through the dusty main street, where people were sending them curious glances… Eve's heart was thumping rapidly in her chest, but suddenly she felt something pulling on her green shirt:

"Is daddy going to die?"

Eve turned her head and stared as she looked straight down at Thomas, who had obviously followed them here. His brown eyes were full of suppressed tears and as they kept running Eve could see the little boy's clamped fists.

"No, he isn't sweety…", Eve said even though she had trouble believing it herself.

"Inhere!", Jack suddenly yelled and all of them took a ninety degree turn into a dimly lit and very small open door. As they entered the darkness, an old, hoarse voice sounded:

"Welcome… Jack Sparrow and Eve Dreyans… and welcome to the dying", the voice said from somewhere in the corner in the small room. Jack sighed loudly:

"No need for drama, Elle. We just want ye to fix him – and light a damn candle, this is depressing!", Jack said as the four of them carefully placed the stretcher on the floor. A light flickered and lit up an old, wrinkled face… and the woman called Elle closed the oil lamp and placed it on a small table. Eve noticed all of the dead animals dangling from the ceiling. It gave her the creeps. And how did this Elle know her name?

"Oh, but a fixin' is expensive, Jack Sparrow…", Elle quirked and her dry lips displayed a skew smile. Jack rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes:

"I'll pay ye whatever ye want – just fix him!", he said and watched as the old woman – she had to be at least ninety years old, Eve thought – get up from her chair using a cane with a bird skull on it… Elle kneeled next to Will and let her hand circle over his leg. Eve felt Thomas clinging to her leg again. The boy was scared… which was more than understandable. A moan escaped Will's lips and Elle merely smiled.

"So what do ye want?", Jack asked as he looked at the old woman. Elle looked up at him with a twinkle in her grey eyes:

"I want the treasure of Dreyans", Elle said and the oil lamp's flame suddenly seemed to flicker.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

"Bugger…", was all that Jack could say as he rubbed his forehead as if he was deep in thoughts. Eve stared from Elle to Jack. What on earth were they talking about??

"What treasure??", Eve asked and looked around confused… Elle merely smiled and Jack seemed like he hadn't even heard her question. Elle's hand was hovering just above Will's injured leg and she looked up at Jack:

"Well…?", she asked and Jack seemed to snap back to reality with a small, irritated groan.

"Remember… you said whatever I want", Elle quirked and moved her fingers above the wound for emphasis. Jack let out a loud sigh:

"But I don't even know where it is…", he started, but the old grey-haired woman interrupted him:

"Your compass does", she said and sent Jack a skew smile. Eve had been listening to and watching the conversation like a ping pong game:

"WHAT DAMN TREASURE???!! AND FIX WILL NOW!!", she hissed and punched Jack's shoulder.

"Auww…", Jack complained, but Elle shushed him:

"It is actually known under another name, Eve Dreyans…", she started, but Pintel butted into the conversation as he was jumping up and down in childish excitement:

"Is it shiny???", he almost whined, which was followed by a sigh both from Elle and Jack. Elle sent him a piercing stare with her grey eyes:

"No. It's not shiny. But it's worth more than any gold or fine stones", Elle said, and immediately Pintel stopped jumping and just looked like one big question mark. A moan escaped the unconscious Will's lips.

"You better hurry, captain Sparrow – yes or no?", Elle asked and everyone looked at Jack. Jack turned his head upwards, seemingly studying the dead animal collection… finally he let out a loud moan:

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Just fix him!", Jack sighed and suddenly an orange light spread from Elle's hand which was hovering above Will's wound. The sparkling light lit up everything… and everyone except Jack were staring flabbergasted at Elle… the feeling of utter awe spread in their chests and without even noticing, they all took a step backwards. Slowly the light dimmed and was retracted into Elle's palm, and she used her bird skull cane to get up on her feet. She smiled a mysterious smile and looked at Jack:

"Now get me the treasure of Dreyans", she said and once more the flame in the oil lamp flickered, threatening to be extinguished. Jack merely looked down at Will and nodded… Eve was completely confused, but right now all that mattered was Will and she knelt next to the stretcher. The drops of sweat on his forehead had disappeared and he wasn't burning up anymore. Carefully Eve touched the bandages… wait… the blood stains were gone! Curiously and with a racing heart Eve removed the bandages and looked at Will's shin… which had absolutely no signs of any kind of injury. Eve stared at Elle:

"How did you do that?", she asked and watched as Elle's dry lips sent her a smile:

"Time is what we make it", was the cryptic answer and then Elle waved at them to leave:

"He will wake up soon. And Eve – the words will come", she said and Eve frowned – what words?? She didn't even bother to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about…. But thank you", Eve said.

"Thank me with the treasure", Elle merely said as the four of them picked up the stretcher and headed back out on the street. Just before she closed the door after them, Elle tapped Jack on the shoulder:

"Mors Validus – that be YOUR words, Jack Sparrow", she whispered in his ear and Jack nodded as she closed the door. Eve stared at Jack as she was carrying the stretcher along with him, Pintel and Ragetti. Thomas was running next to them. She noticed how the inhabitants were no longer staring, but rather backing away from them as if they were lepers.

"Jack – what is going on? And who was that woman?", she asked and watched as Jack bowed his head a little, staring at the ground with a sigh. He seemed kind of depressed… or maybe troubled in some way. But the legendary captain Jack Sparrow was more than used to go after treasures – so what was different about this one?

"Age", Jack merely said under his breath and Eve frowned…

"What do you mean?", she asked and finally she actually gained eye contact with the captain.

"What I said", was Jack's only answer, which left Eve even more puzzled. Why did everything have to be so damn mysterious – it felt like she had tumbled into a child's fairytale book. Eve looked down at Will's face – his eyes were starting to open!

"Will!", Eve burst out and he turned his head towards her as they carried him back aboard the Pearl. Will rubbed his eyes and stared at Eve:

"What happened", he asked and his hazel eyes grew wide as he noticed that there was absolutely no pain in his leg… and the bandages were gone. Eve shook her head – she honestly didn't know what had just happened in Elle's house… except that she had to possess some kind of extreme healing skills.

"Don't worry about it, Turner. Now jump off this damn stretcher – I'm tired of carrying ye", Jack said and smiled at Will, who looked utterly confused:

"But my leg…", Will started, but Jack interrupted:

"Do it!", he almost yelled and Will rolled off the stretcher and landed on the deck elegantly on his feet. The surprise was almost painted on his face as he paled in disbelief…

"What…?!", he started, but again Jack butted in:

"Just enjoy it… and no need to thank me, oh no… I'm just sticking me neck out for ye, whelp", Jack said as he grabbed the steering wheel next to Mr Gibbs who also looked kind of pale…

"Sorcery…", the old man whispered under his breath, but kept quiet as Jack stuck an index finger in front of his grey bearded face. Jack then pulled out his compass and studied the spinning arrow closely.

"Be gone… have to focus here", Jack mumbled and waved at Eve, Will and Thomas. Eve bent down and stroked Thomas' curly hair:

"See? Daddy is fine… now go play, but don't disturb the captain", she said in an almost maternal tone of voice. Thomas smiled and then ran off. Will and Eve walked to the stern where they rested their elbows on the railing, taking in the beautiful view of the crystal blue Caribbean sea. Will looked at Eve:

"I don't understand what happened…", he said as Eve grabbed his right hand and squeezed it gently:

"I don't either… but you are okay now… that's all that matters…", she said and looked him deep in the eyes. For a moment they just looked at each other, their hair waving gently in the sea breeze. Slowly they inched closer to each other… and their lips met in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted Will looked at her… Eve smiled, even though she felt a bit uneasy. She was still thinking about what she had said earlier in the cabin and she wished that…

"Eve..?", Will suddenly said and broke her chain of thoughts. She looked up at him… a few seconds passed… And Will's full lips slowly formed a smile:

"I love you, Eve", he said and squeezed her hand tight. Eve's heart felt like it skipped a couple of beats… he said it! He had said the words! Wait… the WORDS! That was what Elle had been talking about! Suddenly she noticed how Will was looking at her and she smiled happily:

"I lo…", she started, but Jack's voice suddenly boomed across the deck:

"WE HAVE A HEADING! SET SAILS FOR PORT ROYAL!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Port Royal?!", Eve burst out as she snapped her head towards Jack, who was standing by the wheel. Jack just nodded without even looking at her, but looking at his compass. What on earth was in Port Royal for them? Oh, besides damnation and the hangman's noose?? Eve shook her head and looked back at Will:

"He can't be serious… we can't go back there!", Eve said, but seemed to calm down when Will grabbed her hand. He knew that Eve wasn't scared for herself, but for Thomas and him.

"Don't worry… now we are two… Thomas is safe", he said and smiled an almost paternal smile as his eyes followed Thomas, who was playing with Mr Gibbs on the deck. Eve smiled but shook her head. She didn't want to take that risk… placing a child in the middle of what would probably become a crossfire. Giving Will's hand a gentle squeeze Eve turned around and joined Jack by the wheel.

"Jack…", she said as she studied his tanned, dirty face. There was no reaction, he was just staring blindly on the arrow on his compass.

"Jack!", Eve said a little louder, but he still seemed to be in another world. Eve then reached out and snapped the compass shut. This woke Jack up, snapping back to reality he stared at Eve with something that almost resembled fear in his dark eyes. However Eve didn't notice.

"Jack, why on earth are we going back to Port Royal??", She asked as she put her hands on her hips. Jack tilted his head a bit, looking at her:

"Leverage", he said and opened the compass again, but Eve snapped it shut once more.

"Listen, you better talk to me! Are you completely unaware of the fact that a child is involved?? And how risky this is?! WHY, Jack, are we going back to Port Royal?!", Eve snapped and Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise at her outburst. Sighing he leaned over the wheel and stared at something far away before looking at Eve:

"Because, puppet, that's where the treasure is…", Jack said with a sad look on his face. Eve frowned:

"Can't we just say that we couldn't find it??? And what IS that damn treasure?", Eve asked… she was getting tired of all the mystery going on around her. Jack let out a small giggle and looked at her:

"Oh, ye don't mess with Elle, luv… not if ye wanna live. Besides we have an accord", Jack said and watched as Eve's eyes narrowed:

"Tell me, Jack… who IS Elle?", she asked and looked at Jack, who merely shook his head:

"Ye're asking the wrong questions… maybe ye should be asking WHAT she is…", Jack said, still avoiding Eve's question about what the treasure was. Jack didn't really want anyone to know before it was too late… otherwise they would back out. But he and Elle had an accord… and you couldn't run from Elle. Eve looked completely confused…

"So… WHAT is she, Jack?", she asked and turned her head upwards as she noticed black clouds gathering, shutting out the sunlight.

"Ye will have to find out for yerself… and I bet ya ye will", Jack said and looked at the skies as well. Didn't look all too good. Jack swallowed as he looked at Eve:

"I'm only doing this for Will… If we don't find the treasure he will d…" – just as Jack was talking a lightning bolt exploded into the water only yards from the Pearl and suddenly it started massively pouring down.

"MAN YER STATIONS, SCALLYWAGS!! HARD WEATHER AHEAD!", Jack yelled and his knuckled turned white trying to hold the wheel in position. He turned his head towards Eve:

"Go into me cabin and pray for good weather or something", he said and waved at Eve to go. Reluctantly she did so and joined Mr Gibbs and Thomas on the deck:

"Darling, you should try to stay dry", Eve said to Thomas and Mr Gibbs smiled:

"Don't worry, I'll take him down to the galley and make him some tea", the old man said and grabbed Thomas' hand and lead him down the hatch, out of the pouring rain. Eve then turned around to find Will, but she bumped directly into his chest –

"Oh… sorry", she said shyly and looked up at him… his dark, long hair was dripping with rain water and his long lashes carried several drops of water. Also she couldn't help but notice how his white shirt had become see-through because of the rain….

"Let's get out of this weather…!", Will almost yelled through the wind's wailing, and he grabbed Eve's hand and led her up to the captain's quarters. Opening the double doors for her Will let out a relieved sigh to be inside in the dry and warm cabin. Eve smiled as she watched him try to wrench the water out of his shirt.

"Why don't you take it off? You don't want to catch a cold and I bet Jack has dozens more", Eve said and smiled at Will who immediately grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his toned and tanned, hairless torso. Eve couldn't help but notice that his small nipples were erect due to the cold of the rain…

"Would you like some rum to get us warmed up?", Eve asked and opened the drawer where she knew Jack hid his bottles. Will hesitated a bit:

"Jack will be angr….", He started, but Eve interrupted him gently:

"Who cares?", she just said and motioned for Will to sit down by the small table. He did so while she poured two glasses of rum. She handed him a glass and sat down opposite to him by the table. She noticed how Will's glance settled on her hard nipples under the thin fabric of her green shirt.

"You don't want to catch a cold either…?", Will said with a small grin on his handsome face. Eve looked down at her drenched shirt… he was right… and she was actually freezing already. Without hesitation she pulled off her shirt and revealed her perfect, round breasts. She noticed how Will swallowed.

"Cheers…", Eve said and lifted her glass. But Will didn't do the same. For a moment they just looked at each other, and Eve was getting confused.

"What is it?", she asked, but there was no answer. For a few seconds there was silence… then Will suddenly got up from his chair and walked around the table, standing behind her.

"Will?", Eve said almost nervously, but he shushed her. Leaning over her he grabbed the glass that she was holding and forced her hand to put it down. Then suddenly she felt his hands on her breasts, gently kneading them… and she could feel his breath in her ear. With a rather hard grasp he grabbed her upper arms and almost lifted her up from the chair.

"Will, what are you..?", Eve started again, but she kept quiet when she felt how he pulled her skirt down around her ankles. She could hear how his breath was getting faster and heavier – and so was hers actually. She seemed to be suddenly sizzling with desire… and within a few seconds she could feel the tip of his member touching her already wet entrance. She was bent over the table with Will leaning over her, and teasingly he caressed her with his rock hard manhood.

"Will, please…!", Eve couldn't help but moan and she let out a muffled shriek when he suddenly penetrated her, sliding all the way inside of her, filling her out. Eve squeezed her eyes shut and started moaning involuntarily as he started to thrust. Will was moaning as well, although not as loud as Eve… they were moving in perfect sync with each other and in her pleasure Eve grabbed the tip of the map on the table, shredding it with her nails. Will was thrusting harder and harder, making the table slide a few inches with each thrust. He loved the sight that met him – a perfect heart-shaped bottom and a slender, muscular back. Bending over her completely he nibbled on her left ear:

"I love you, Eve", he moaned and started to convulse a bit on top of her. Eve smiled as she moaned and she worked as hard as she could, moving in sync with him. He actually didn't have to move – she was doing it herself, sliding his member in and out of her. The sound of skin against skin aroused them both even more.

"And I love you, Will…!", Eve gasped as her abdomen convulsed in the strongest orgasm she had ever had. She was almost blinded for a few seconds. Will clearly felt her orgasm, and as she tightened around him, he couldn't hold it back anymore… with a moan he dug his fingernails into the top of Eve's back and thrust one last time – and then he convulsed as well as his semen exploded into Eve. Collapsing on top of her he kissed her shoulder blades tenderly and hugged her tight from behind. Reluctantly he pulled himself out of her and she sat herself down with a thump on the chair, completely exhausted. Grabbing her chin Will placed a soft kiss on her lips. He then sat himself down in front of her on his own chair, smiling. He grabbed his glass of rum and raised it:

"Cheers, my love", he said in a soft voice and Eve smiled at him, returning the toast:

"Cheers, my love!", she said and put the drink to her lips. At the same time they gulped down one slurp of the rum. And both of them grimaced at the strong, spicy taste. From outside Jack's voice could suddenly be heard:

"NORTH-NORTH-EAST, MEN! FIVE NAUTICAL MILES TO PORT ROYAL!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

As Will and Eve heard Jack shouting, they immediately got up from their chairs, leaving the still almost full glasses of rum behind. Five nautical miles… with the speed of the Pearl that meant about seven minutes or so, tops. As the two of them headed out through the double doors they could see that the storm had lifted completely – there was a blue sky above them with puffy white clouds. Eve and Will joined Jack by the wheel, and Eve smiled as she watched how Mr Gibbs was playing with Thomas by the mast, playing pirates and soldiers.

"Jack, where in Port Royal are we going?", Will asked nervously as he stared at the town on the spit of land in the horizon… however they didn't seem to be going directly for harbor, they were more sailing parallel to Port Royal. Will frowned:

"Jack, where are we going?", he asked, but Jack didn't even look at him and he seemed a little paler than usual, although it was hard to see through all of the dirt on his face.

"We're going for the treasure, what else?", Jack said as his dark eyes were fixed on something in the horizon. Eve also looked worried… she had this weird feeling inside. And she couldn't determine what it was. It was about eight o'clock in the morning, and she felt like something bad was going to happen. But there was also another feeling, that she couldn't put her finger on.

"What IS the treasure, Jack? Something is troubling you, and I bet that it is said treasure", Will said firmly as his eyes tried to find what it was that Jack was looking at. All he saw were some tall cliffs on the edge of the bank of Port Royal, far from the harbor. Jack sighed:

"I can't tell ye… yet… ye'll have to see for yerselves", Jack said under his breath as the cliffs came closer and closer. Eve put her hands on her hips:

"WHY can't you tell us, oh dear Captain?!", she spat, getting annoyed with all of this mystery and secrets. Jack's head snapped to the side, staring at Eve:

"Because then all of my crew will swim for land, that's why! Now shush!", Jack said, getting annoyed as well. He had enough on his mind as it was… and he had to remember the words that Elle gave him…. 'MORS VALIDUS'…. Yes, that be the words, Jack thought.

"But…", Eve started, but suddenly she held her stomach and almost tumbled forwards. Will caught her:

"Eve, what is it??", he asked as he held her tight, hugging her – but all of a sudden she pushed him away and ran for the railing. Jack and Will stared at each other incomprehensively and then they looked back at Eve – who was now bent over the railing, throwing up.

"Oh…", Jack merely said and turned his glance back at the cliffs which were coming closer and closer. Will immediately joined Eve by the railing:

"What is going on? Are you seasick?", Will asked in a concerned voice. Coughing and wiping her mouth Eve looked back at him:

"I don't know… I just feel nauseous…", she said and sat herself down on the deck. Will joined her:

"Maybe it is the rum?", he asked.

"WHAT?", Jack suddenly said and they found him looking at them with wide eyes.

"Ye stole me rum?!", he asked, flabbergasted. Will sighed as he brushed Eve's cheek:

"Jack, she's sick… can't you think of anything but rum and treasure?", Will said which was met by a laugh and a shrug from Jack:

"Don't be naïve, William… the lass is pregnant", he just said as he steered the Pearl closer to the cliffs. Will's eyes widened as well as Eve's.

"W.. What?", Will stammered and noticed how Eve gently rested her hand on her stomach… swallowing she realized that this had been the weird feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. A smile appeared on her face, but at the same time she was more scared than she had ever been before. It was true… she could feel it…

"Eve?", Will said under his breath as he looked at her. Eve looked back at him:

"You're going to be a father, Will", she said as she caressed her stomach. Will's eyes were wide open as he looked back at her:

"I.. I am? I am?!", he said, a wide smile spreading on his tanned face.

"I am going to be a father…!", he said as if he couldn't comprehend it. He then hugged Eve tight and grabbed a hold of her hands, looking straight at her:

"And a good father I will be – you have my word, Eve", he said tenderly. Eve could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she suppressed them… this was nothing less than fantastic and she…

"LOWER THE BOATS!", Jack suddenly yelled and both Eve and Will jumped a little. Both of them got up, Will supporting Eve, who was still a bit groggy and wobbly on her feet.

"I just can't believe it… I'm going to be a father!", Will repeated and caressed Eve's cheek. Howevr Eve wasn't smiling. Will looked at her closely:

"What's wrong?", he asked and watched as Eve's hands were circling on her stomach.

"Is it the baby?!! Is something wrong with it?? Are you…?!", he started, but Eve shushed him gently:

"No, Will… the baby is fine… I just have a bad feeling about this place", she said just as the boats were lowered into the crystal blue Caribbean ocean. Will looked at her closer:

"How so…?", he asked and planted a gentle kiss on her a bit sweaty forehead. Eve shrugged:

"I.. can't explain it… it just gives me the creeps, that's all", she said and watched as Raggetti, Pintel, Mr Gibbs and Jack started to climb down the side of the Pearl to place themselves in the boats. Thomas suddenly ran up to Eve:

"Where are they all going, mommy?", he asked as he was pulling on her green shirt. Eve forced a smile:

"They're going for a walk, Thomas. Now why don't you go play with the rest of the crew?", she said and smiled genuinely when she saw the sparkle in Thomas' brown eyes. He immediately ran off to play with the crew which was left behind to guard the Pearl.

"Hey, Turner and lass! Get downhere!", Jack suddenly yelled from below. Eve looked over the railing:

"I have a name, you know?", she spat, but was interrupted by Will:

"Jack, she is pregnant. She should stay on the ship!", he said, but Jack merely sighed:

"And how is a pregnant woman going to protect me ship, ey? I need as many eyes as I can get and as far as I can see she's got two of them. So bloody jump in, savvy?!", Jack commanded – Will was about to protest, but Jack immediately opened his mouth again:

"Now!", he said and wiggled at the rope which was hanging down from the side of the Pearl.

"It's alright, Will… captain's orders", Eve said as she grabbed a hold of the rope and started to lower herself down. She could immediately feel how cold sweat was starting to form all over her body. She didn't feel all that frisky. Will followed her closely on her way down and helped her sit down in the boat. Eve just looked at him:

"Will, I am pregnant, not handicapped…", she said and sent him an assuring smile. Will nodded and Eve thought she saw him blush a little.

"For the cave!", Jack said and only now Will and Eve noticed a small opening in the side of the cliff… just big enough for a boat this size to pass through. As they sailed into the darkness, Jack lit an oil lamp… Immediately all of the sea creatures sitting in the rock ceiling or on the walls, pulled back their tentacles and some of them dropped into the water as they were hit by the light. Sailing further in it became darker and darker – but also bigger. They entered a big hollow in the cliff formation and darkness seemed to surround them, almost suffocating the light from the oil lamp. Suddenly there was a scratchy sound and everyone looked down – the belly of the boat had hit the rock floor. The water was simply too shallow for them to sail any further – they would have to walk. As Jack commanded everyone out of the boat, Will and Eve joined hands as they stepped into the cold, dark water. It almost reached the edge of Eve's knee high leather boots. All of them started to walk further into the cave… with Jack in the front holding up the lamp in order to see where he was putting his feet. Eve suddenly noticed the cave walls… they were full of inscriptions in a language she didn't understand and with symbols she had never seen before. It was still a complete puzzle to her how this treasure could bear her name… and also what the treasure WAS… 'secrecy, secrecy, secrecy', she thought and sighed. Her sigh echoed from one wall to another, making Jack turn his head towards her:

"Sssh", he said as he held a dirty index finger in front of his lips. Suddenly the cave seemed to get smaller… and now Jack was standing by a wall with a small hole in it… just big enough for a man to crawl through.

"Follow me", Jack said as he first put the oil lamp through the hole and them crawled in there himself. All of the crew were looking at each other nervously. 'This bodes ill, Jack', Mr Gibbs thought as he followed him, with a lot of effort. Rather quickly they had all passed the small hole and were now standing in a huge cave, bigger than the last one. Also here there walls were covered in inscriptions… Jack wore a stone face as he walked further into the cave all while he was repeating the words Elle had given him in his mind. 'Mord Validus', Mors Validus', Jack thought, but suddenly skidded to an abrupt hold. The crew almost smashed into him from behind.

"Jack, what…?", mr Gibbs started, but his mouth dropped open when he saw what the oil lamp lit up in front of them.


End file.
